Falling
by narnian-author
Summary: Falling in like. In want. In love. In Golden-Age Narnia, Edmund meets a girl on a dark night. She is running from something. He is running too. They start to talk. Secrets and problems surface, and need to be solved. Lucy is also struggling with her own problems, as are Peter and Susan. They have to hold on to each other for support. (Rated T for later chapters)
1. Chapter 1 (Meeting)

The first time she saw him was when she was only just 13. He didn't see her. But she gazed at him in awe. Patricia looked at him as a role model. However, not everyone thought that way. Rumours still followed him around. They fearfully whispered his name: _Edmund._

The second time she met him was five years later. Face to face. In... less than ideal circumstances.

She was running down the back streets. However, she took a wrong turn and ended up in the town square. She decided to run across; anything other than go back the way she'd come. She looked down at the ground and began to run across the quiet patch of ground. Her feet barely seemed to touch the ground and she didn't make a sound. But then a figure appeared in her way. She held back a scream as she tried to slow down. She couldn't stop in time, however, and she ended up running into man.

"I'm so sorry," Patricia whispered. She looked up at his face, but she wasn't quite able to make out his features. "Sorry," she repeated. She refused to make eye contact; she lowered her gaze and tried to step around him. But he moved in front of her.

"What are you doing out at night?" He asked in a low voice. A thrill of fear shot up her spine and she took a step away from him.

"That doesn't concern you." She forced out the answer in a calm tone.

"Are you in trouble?" He sounded concerned. She looked up at him again, this time with a small amount of anger in her gaze.

"Again," she replied, "that is no concern of yours."

The man took a deep breath. "Do you know who I am?" He asked, his tone kind, puzzled, and a little bit... amused.

Patricia looked up at him. "You look familiar, I suppose. But I can't fully see your face."

He chuckled and reached out to touch her shoulder. "What's your name?"

"Patricia."

"Well, Miss Patricia, I'm Edmund. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

It clicked in her brain and she gasped. And she she could very well be in trouble. She closed her eyes for a moment, cursing herself and her own stupidity.

Edmund looked at the girl with...a mixture of emotions. Exasperation, confusion, amusement, and compassion, to name a few. He wasn't quite sure _what _to think of her.

He decided to try again. "Miss Patricia, do you need help?"

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. But there was something else in there.

"Miss?"

"I'm sorry." She said again. He wasn't sure what she was apologising for, but he nodded anyway.

"I think I might need help." She nearly spat the words out, as if they were disgusting to her.

"There's nothing wrong with needing help," he said. "What sort of help?"

"I need to get out of here."

He blinked in surprise. "Okay. Do you want to come with me so you can tell me everything?" He wasn't quite sure if that was good or not, but he was trying.

She nodded. He only had one horse, but he supposed that he could take her back to Cair Paravel.


	2. Chapter 2 (Talking to Lucy)

They arrived at Cair Paravel late that night. King Edmund gave her a room to sleep in. He then went in search of his siblings.

He spied Lucy through her slightly open door. She was sitting on her bed, playing with a little figurine. He recognised it as a lion. He knocked gently before pushing the door open and smiling at his sister.

"Can I sit down?" He asked.

Lucy smiled and patted the bed next to her.

"How was your day?" He asked, sitting down.

"Good. It was just another day, though."

Ed looked at her. "You sound exhausted."

"As do you."

"Do you know where Pete and Su are?"

"Su went to bed and Pete... Well, I don't really know where he is. He was a bit distracted earlier and didn't say much to us."

Ed chuckled. "That's just about Su's latest suitor."

Lucy's eyes filled with mirth and a grin spread across her face. "The one who quotes poetry all the time?"

"That'd be the one. I'm surprised that she didn't shoot arrows at him when he came riding up on his horse."

"Oh, Ed, do you understand how her brain works?"

"Yeah, yeah. She saw him and he was handsome, I know."

There was a comfortable pause in conversation. Then Lucy asked where he'd been that night.

"I went on a ride around a few of the close villages – you know, to clear my head. And when I got to the last village, I ran into a girl. She seemed like she was running from something – or someone. I offered to bring her here and she accepted. I'll talk to her in the morning and see how I can help her."

"Okay." Lucy took in what he'd said and mulled it over.

"She'll need clothes, a decent meal and probably a good bath . How about Su and I go and help her tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good." He paused. "Her name's Patricia, by the way."

"Don't worry, Ed." Lucy leaned against him. "She'll be fine. She'll be well taken care of."

"I know. There's just something about her... I'm not sure what." He looked down at Lucy and gave her a tired smile. "I think I see something of you in her. I feel like I need to protect and care for her." He shrugged.

She smiled at him. "You should probably get to bed."

"Yeah." He stood, hugged her and walked to the door. Then he turned. "Why aren't you in bed? You don't look like you're planning on sleeping any time soon."

"Sometimes I like to sit and think. The night is peaceful and calming."

"I can relate. And look, if you ever want to talk, I'm here, okay?"

"Yep. And you can talk to me too."

"Goodnight Lu."

" 'Night Ed. Love you."

"Love you too."

Ed walked to his room and sat down on his bed. He knew he should get to sleep, but he didn't know if he could if he tried. His brain was too full. Memories plagued him and Patricia filled his brain. He wasn't sure what to think about her. She seemed scared of him. He also recognised the fact that she had a bit of fire in her. But he was worried about her. She seemed to be running from something. Maybe a person. Maybe her past.

She reminded him of other people he had known. She reminded him of Lucy. But she also reminded him of himself.


	3. Chapter 3 (Talking to Peter)

The next morning Edmund awoke to the sun in his eyes. He squinted and looked away. Then he looked down and realised that he was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. He was surprised that he had actually fallen asleep in the end. It had taken him a couple of hours, and, in the end, he had only slept for about four hours. _It__'s okay, _he assured himself. After all, he was used to running on little sleep. A king's work is never done.

He changed and freshened up before going to find Peter. He found him eating breakfast, talking to a servant.

Edmund overheard the last part of the conversation.

"Well, give your mother my best. And have a good day."

"Thank you, sire. I'll do that."

The servant scurried away, leaving Edmund alone with his brother.

"How are you, Pete?" Ed strode across the room and sat down near Peter.

"Good. How are you?"

"Stupendous."

A silence fell over the two while Peter ate his breakfast. When he finished, he began talking to Edmund.

"So, Lucy tells me that we have a visitor."

Ed smirked. "She's quick, isn't she? I'm assuming Lu told you the entire story. Patricia's staying here for a little while. I was going to visit her and see if she could tell me what was wrong."

"I met her briefly this morning. She seems like a nice girl." He paused and looked at Ed. "There's something about her that reminds me of someone, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Maybe it's Lucy." Ed didn't meet his eyes. He knew that the girl was like himself, but he didn't want his bother to find the similarities.

"Maybe."

Pete stood up. "I have to write letters today. Which is most unfortunate."

"Who to?"

"Oh, just a few rulers. And I've received another letter about Susan."

"Another suitor?"

"Yep. Unfortunately."

Ed chuckled.

"It's a lot of work, dealing with all of this. Susan's had so many offers of marriage, and she's turned them all down. And when she finally has one that she sort of likes, the rest of us don't like him!"

"That's how it is, I suppose." Ed sobered. "Is she that serious about him?"

Peter groaned. "I hope not. I don't think he's the best one for her. She deserves better. But she'll come to me sooner or later to figure it out."

"Patience, Pete."

"Thanks Ed. Anyway, I'd best be going. A king's work is never done."

Ed rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me." He chuckled to himself as his brother walked out of the room.

He walked down one of the many passageways in the castle until he got to Lucy's room. He knocked on her door and waited for a moment. The door creaked open and he saw his sister.

"Ed! How are you?"

"I've been better," he answered dryly. "I didn't have much sleep."

Lucy looked at him with worry. Then her face brightened.

"Do you want to come with me to see Patricia?"

Ed nodded. "That would be great."

Lucy looked at Edmund. "Wait outside, okay?"

Ed merely nodded as Lucy disappeared inside Patricia's room. A moment later both females appeared at the door. Edmund gave a small bow and Patricia returned the gesture in a curtsey.

Lucy smiled and walked around to Edmunds other side.

"Shall we go to the outdoor courtyard?" She asked.

Edmund escorted both of them to the courtyard. He looked at both of the women, one on either side of him. Lucy had grown up so much. Confidence and self-assurance oozed out of her. And on his other side was Patricia. She was dressed beautifully, but it was obvious that she was out of her comfort zone.

Patricia sat down on a small bench, and Edmund sat as well. Lucy hesistated.

"Do you want me to stay?" The question was directed more at Patricia than Edmund.

"I'll… I'll be fine." Patricia smiled at Lucy and she nodded. She curtseyed playfully and then she left.

Edmund looked at the woman next to him. Her hands were in her lap, but he could see that they were shaking. He looked at her face, which showed discomfort and fear.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Her eyes shot to his. She looked as if she were going to say something, but she didn't.

After a moment of silence, Edmund gathered the courage to talk to her. He'd seen the position that she had been in the night before, and he was confident that what she would tell him about herself and her past wouldn't be nice.

"So, do you want to tell me?" He asked.

She took a deep breath. "I'm not sure. It's… I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4 (Talking to Patricia)

She looked at him and met his gaze. Ed looked at her in that moment, and, for a second, he saw himself. A broken human. His heart ached for this woman that he'd only just met. He wished he could help her.

"Look, I can help you," he began. "But only if you'll talk to me."

She bit her lip and nodded. "You want to help, don't you?" It wasn't really a question.

He nodded.

Patricia looked at the man next to her. She knew that she _could _tell him. She knew that telling him might even be something that she _should _do. She didn't doubt that he would help. She didn't doubt his sincerity. She could see his sincerity in his eyes.

She could see his history. She knew the history. She remembered the events.

His history made him compassionate, kind, and desperate to help others.

She wasn't quite sure where all of this came from. She wasn't sure how she knew. But somehow she did. She could feel that she was right about him and his character.

She made the decision to trust him.

"I used to think that Narnia was perfect. I used to think that nothing would ever go wrong again." She forced the first words out.

"I was wrong. You knew from the first that Narnia wasn't perfect. You knew that there were messed up people and characters. I grew up in the world that was created by the White Witch. That was awful. But after her reign ended and yours began, I thought that all evil would be eradicated." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "No."

He looked at her with curiosity and kindness. But she sensed pain as well. She knew that she had stirred up memories and emotions of his own. Memories of the past. Feelings of shame for the traitorous things he'd done.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

This time, Edmund knew what she was sorry for. She was sorry for bringing up the times before his reign. His earliest days in Narnia. He was still ashamed of what he'd done. Emotions and memories still lurked under the surface, jumping out at him from time to time. And during the past few days, the memories had been stronger than usual.

"It's okay."

"It's not okay. I should have been more sensitive to your feelings."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"I don't hold anything against you at all," Patricia said. "Just to clarify."

"If you _did _I wouldn't blame you. I did awful things."

"But you were sorry for what you'd done."

"Hm." He _was_ sorry. He'd never been sorrier for anything in his life. But he was still ashamed. He was still broken.

"I'm sorry," she continued. " This conversation wasn't neccessary. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Miss Patricia, as I already told you, it's fine. Continue on."

She took another deep breath and plunged on.

"My home life… was good. I never had a father. He died during the original battles against the White Witch. My mother was amazing. But then… she died."

Edmund reached out to touch her arm. It was only after his hand was resting comfortingly on her arm when he realised that it might be considered improper. He shook off the feeling and his hand stayed.

"My mother had only one brother, and my father had no siblings. However, my uncle was unable to take me in. He wanted to, but he couldn't."

He felt anger for this uncle of hers. As if noticing (perhaps his grip on her arm had tightened) she said, "I love him with all of my heart. But he had no room in his house, as he already had 3 children, a wife, and an ailing mother to take care of. It just wouldn't have worked at all. I recognised that."

His anger dissipated.

"So somebody else took me in. She was awful. I wish I could say otherwise, but I can't. For some reason, she didn't like me."

He felt immense pity for her. He knew what it felt like to have contempt and distaste directed at him.

"Eventually, it became too much for me and I decided to make a run for it."

_That's where I found you, _he thought.

"That's where you found me." She voiced his thoughts. "There was no way I was going back."

"Do you have any siblings?" The question came to her after a period of silence. She bit her tongue to stop herself from honesty.

"Yes." Honest words came out anyway. _Blast it._

"Really?"

"Yes. An older brother. I don't know where he is." _I wish I did know._

"Oh." Edmund seemed at a loss for words. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." _Me too._


	5. Chapter 5 (Talking to Susan)

Edmund strode down the halls of the castle without any real idea of where he was going.

He had sat with Patricia in silence for a while. Eventually, however, she had risen and excused herself. He'd looked at her and noticed how tired she looked. He'd asked if she was hungry, and after declining food and expressing a wish to rest, he escorted her back to her room. He'd left her there, telling her to just call for someone if she needed help. He'd written directions to different places in the castle and had given it to her. And then he'd left, leaving her to get some rest.

Recalling this, he decided to see if there were any maps of the castle anywhere. He knew that there must be a few somewhere. It would be interesting for himself as well, especially if he could find some of the original plans for the castle.

He tossed a few ideas around in his brain, hoping for an idea that would give him something to do. As a king, he was always busy. On some days, when he wasn't as busy, he would dedicate a few hours to other pursuits. Today, he was completely free from any kingly duties. And, at the moment, none of his other pursuits seemed to suit his mood.

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he completely missed Susan standing in the doorway to the library.

"Ed!" She called out to him, and he jumped.

"Hi Su."

"How are you?" She asked, falling into step with him.

"Fine."

"Really? I don't believe that. Something's gotten under your skin. Or is it some_one_?"

"I'm not sure."

"You've talked to her, haven't you?"

"A little while ago."

She was silent. Her silence prompted Edmund to keep speaking, as he believed that this was what she expected.

"She's nice. She's sensitive. She's had a rough past. She didn't tell me the details, just the main points, and I didn't push. She's a little bit broken, and I don't want to hurt her."

Susan was silent as she digested the information.

"Did she tell you anything?" Edmund asked, out of curiosity.

"No. But there was something in her eyes… She _did_ seem broken and scarred, now that I think about it. She was, like you said, very nice though."

The two walked out onto a large balcony overlooking the sea.

"So, that's how she is. How are you Ed? Honestly, please."

The king sighed. "At the moment? Not that great." He looked out to the distant horizon to avoid his sister's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Ed knew that he couldn't keep it from her. It would be wrong to keep it from her.

"Memories?"

_She just knows_, Ed thought. "Yes."

"I thought that might be it."

"It's just that they're always there. And they're demanding that I look."

He could feel Susan's gaze on him.

"I still feel so awful about it all. I _know _that it was nearly 10 years ago. I _know _that I should be over it. It shouldn't still affect me like it does. And I know that you've all forgiven me, but…" He trailed off, unsure of what to say next.

"Ed, we forgave a long, long, time ago." She paused. "You're not often like this. Did Patricia bring it up?"

"Yes, but it was a prominent thought in my brain anyway. Don't blame her."

"I wasn't going to."

"She apologised profusely, let me tell you."

Susan chuckled softly beside him.

"I just hate the memories. They come upon me during the day, but also at night. They've become dreams again. I think of my traitorous actions, and I dream of the White Witch. I can still hear her voice. Ten years later. Is this normal, Su?" He could hear pain and desperation in his voice.

"I don't know, Ed. I wish I did."

"What should I do?" He was well aware that he sounded broken, but he was tired of hiding how he felt.

"I don't know. You can't do a lot about it. There may be something in the old books describing methods which keep dreams at bay. I'll look for you."

"That sounds like sorcery."

"I meant herbs or something." Her voice held amusement.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Neither said anything to the other. They just looked out at the water.

"I don't know what it is about her." Ed broke the silence. "I think I see something in her that I don't see in anyone else. There's just something about her. She's… kind and compassionate. She's strong. She's… like Lucy. I want desperately to protect her and look after her. But I think I also see myself in her."

He stopped for a moment to collect his thoughts.

"I guess I see brokenness in her, just as I see it in myself. I want to fix her. But, deep down, I know that it might not be a good idea. I know that, for myself anyway, my past and the pain it caused and still causes me have shaped me. I wouldn't be who I am without what I've experienced. I would have grown up to be an insensitive jerk."

"Can you say the same for her?"

"I don't quite follow."

"Do you think that her pain is shaping her as a human being? Or do you think that perhaps it's destroying her?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it were a bit of both."

Susan absorbed this latest piece of information. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll think about it."

"Do you want either me or Lucy to talk to her?"

"Not Pete?"

"Not in this case."

He didn't question her. "Okay. Either you or Lucy can talk to her. Both of you can, if you like. It might do good."

"We'll do that, then."

"Thank you."

Susan smiled and turned to walk back inside.

"Oh, and one more thing."

She turned at his voice. "What's that?"

"Please be gentle."

She laughed. "Of course. I am Queen Susan the Gentle, you know."

He smirked at his sister. "Of course. I love you."

"I love you too." She walked inside, leaving him to his mixed-up thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6 (Lots of Things Happen)

**This is a longer chapter... Nearly 3000 words, which is double the length of the second longest chapter. I hope you guys have been liking the story so far. I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes. My spell-checker was off, and I only just fixed it.**

She heard a light tapping on her door.

"Come in." Patricia rose gracefully off her bed as Susan entered the room.

"Hello." Susan smiled at her and Patricia curtseyed.

"Hello," Patricia replied softly.

"How are you?"

"Uh, okay, I suppose."

Susan walked into the room, closed the door gently behind her, and went to sit down on Patricia's bed. She patted the cloth beside her and Patricia sat as well.

"Really, Miss Patricia, how are you?"

"I could definitely be better, Your Majesty."

The queen looked at her with a smile, although there was compassion and worry in her eyes.

"You may call me Susan. It will just make this easier. I also like you quite a lot, and I think you could make a very good friend."

Patricia looked down at her lap and smiled. "Thank you, Your Ma- Susan."

Susan laughed, and Patricia relaxed. Then a serious look came over the queen's face.

"How much would you like to tell me?"

Patricia took a deep breath. "I'm not sure how much you know."

"Well, I spoke to Edmund, and there's a little bit that he told me, but not a lot. It was more about what you were like, rather than your situation." She looked at the other girl's worried face. "Relax, he only told me of your positive traits."

"Which traits?"

"Now it just seems like you're fishing for compliments. He mentioned your kindness and your compassion. Your strength. I think he admires your strength. He said that he could see your suffering in your eyes. He seemed worried." She took a deep breath. "And I think I've said too much."

Patricia chuckled at her last statement, hoping that the slight blush on her face didn't show too much.

"So, your story? Are you willing to share it?"

"I think so." Patricia took a deep breath, getting ready to share the story again. "My father died during the original battles against the White Witch. I was left with my mother, who I loved very much." Her throat tightened as she allowed herself to feel some emotions. "But she died. I was sent to live with a woman that I hated. The hatred was mutual, I guess. I would have stayed with my uncle, but he had 3 children, a wife, and an ailing mother to take care of. So that's why I was sent to the woman. I eventually ran away because I couldn't handle it anymore. I don't want to go back." A tear slipped out and ran down her cheek. Her breaths began to shudder.

Susan was very still next to her. Then she reached out an arm and wrapped it around her. Patricia leaned into her embrace, thankful for the comforting gesture.

"Did you have anyone that cared for you in those years?" Susan asked softly.

She shook her head. "No." Her voice betrayed her emotion and Susan wrapped her other arm around her as well and tightened the hug.

"Honey, I'm so sorry."

Patricia sniffed. "There's nothing you could have done."

"I know, but I'm still sorry."

The two sat there for a while, Susan just letting Patricia cry on her shoulder. Eventually, Patricia withdrew from the hug. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and tried to smile.

Susan bit her lip, looking at the girl. She seemed unsure if she should say something.

"Ed told me that you mentioned Jadis in your story." She'd decided to say it, apparently.

Patricia looked at her with a small amount of fear. "Please tell me that he was okay after I did that."

Susan chuckled. "He's been a bit odd recently. He's been thinking about his past a lot anyway, so don't worry about bringing it up. He said that you apologised profusely, and I don't think he was offended at all."

Patricia breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps she'd been more worried about it than she'd thought.

"I think he's very worried about you," Susan reached out and laid her hand on her arm.

"Why?" As the syllable slipped out from her lips, she regretted it.

Susan blinked.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out!" Patricia exclaimed.

"I think he cares a great deal for you," Susan explained. "I probably shouldn't tell you what he said to me, but I can't resist." She winked at Patricia.

"Will he be mad at you, Susan? I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Don't worry about me! Anyway, he told me that he sees something in you that he can't find in anyone else. He sees Lucy in you; he wants to protect and care for you. He also told me that he sees himself in you. He sees your brokenness and wants to fix you. But he also said that fixing you might not be what you need."

Patricia was stunned. "Is this normal?"

"No. It did seem like you'd gotten under his skin. He's never been like this before with anyone."

"I… I don't know what to think."

Susan grinned. "I hope I'm not reading too much into things. He's very intuitive, but so am I. And I think I might have it right when I say that he likes you. A little more than most people, I would think."

"Wait… What? You're not suggesting that he could fall in love with me?"

"Well, I remember a phrase from somewhere. _Having a crush, _I think it was. It means that you like the person in a romantic way, but you're not in love yet. I'm pretty sure that's what it means anyway."

"And you think that King Edmund has… a _crush _on me?"

Susan nodded slowly, a mischievous look on her face.

At that moment, Lucy opened the door and poked her head around the corner. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, Lu," Susan said.

She closed the door and walked over to sit on the other side of Patricia.

"I couldn't help but overhear the last few sentences of your conversation." Lucy grinned at the other two girls. "You think Ed has a crush on Trish?"

Patricia looked at her, surprised at the nickname.

"Is it okay if I call you that?" Lucy asked.

"Can I too?" Susan quickly butted in to the conversation.

Patricia nodded. "It's nice, actually, You Majesty…Majesties… Susan… um..."

"And I'm going to ask you to call me Lucy."

Patricia laughed. "I had this same conversation with Susan."

"It sounds so… pretentious if you call us both _Your Majesty." _Lucy looked at her sister. "Is that the right word?"

"It _sounds _good, whether or not it's the right word or not," Susan replied. Then she shifted her attention to Patricia. "I can pretty much guarantee that, sooner or later, Peter and Edmund will also ask you to call them by their given names, but I don't know how soon. Until then, just call them both _Your Majesty. _In our presence, you can call them both by their given names, though."

Patricia smiled at the two women, knowing that they could well become her very good friends. She would definitely be comfortable calling them by their first names.

Lucy reached for her hand and squeezed it. "So… Are you going to tell me about what you were talking about?"

Susan met Patricia's eyes with mirth. "Well…" She looked at Lucy, her eyes sparkling.

"I think that Ed has a crush on Trish."

"And what does she think?"

Patricia took a deep breath. "I don't know. What do you think, Lucy?"

"I think Su's right. I spoke to Ed the other night and he seemed was very distracted. There was something in his voice when he talked to you…"

Susan nodded her agreement. "There's something there when he talks about you."

"Do you like him?" Lucy tried to catch her eyes. Instead, Patricia looked down.

"I don't know." She looked up and met Lucy's eyes. She flushed and looked at Susan. They both wore the same look on their face.

"You know, I hope he _does _fall in love with you," Lucy said dreamily. "You'd be perfect for him."

Patricia took a shaky breath. "I think that it's much too soon to be talking of falling in love. We only just met. It might even be too soon for him to have a crush on me."

"I don't think so." Susan's quiet voice caught her attention. "And for both his sake and yours I hope he realises that he might really like you a lot."

Patricia was puzzled. She nodded in acceptance of what they two queens had told her.

Patricia walked through the halls of the castle, trying to find the courtyard she'd visited the other day.

It actually thrilled her. The fact that King Edmund's sisters were both convinced that he could fall in love with her excited her. She hoped that they could be right. Because, if the truth was to be told, she liked him too. Too much to be normal. _You only just met him, _she told herself.

Then she stopped at the end of the corridor. _I think I know the way, _she thought. She decided to turn left into another corridor. She took in the splendour of the castle as she walked.

She was so busy looking up at the ceiling that she didn't see where she was going. She ran straight into someone's chest.

She groaned. "I'm so sorry." Then she looked up and saw who it was.

"Your Majesty!" She gasped.

King Edmund smirked. "We seem to keep meeting this way."

She looked down at her shoes. "I really am sorry."

He tilted her chin upwards with a finger. "I know you are. I'm sorry too. I should have been paying attention. But, I fear, I was as distracted as you."

She smiled tentatively at him. He looked down at her with a half-smile on his face.

"Why are you scared of me, Miss Patricia? What have I done?"

"You haven't done anything, Your Majesty."

He raised an eyebrow. "Have you been talking to my sisters?"

She tried to hide a smile, but it slipped out and she nodded.

The half-smile was replaced by a full smile. "So, where are you headed?"

"I was trying to find the courtyard. I thought some fresh air would be nice. But I seem to be a bit lost. I don't remember this part of the castle. Could you please tell me where to go?"

"I can take you, if you like."

His eyes found Patricia's. She nodded. He took her arm and led her through the castle, back the way she had come from.

"And it's Edmund, Miss."

She looked up at him. He looked down at her with a ghost of a smile on his face. A thrill of fear shot up her spine, and she hoped desperately that neither Lucy or Susan had told him anything of their conversation, or that he'd _overheard._ The idea that he might have overheard was disconcerting.

"In that case, I would rather you call me Patricia. The 'Miss' in front is…" She trailed off, searching for the right words. "Not something I'm used to," she finished.

"Don't you like it?"

"I do, but I… I don't know." A pause. "If you want to call me 'Miss Patricia', I'm afraid I won't have much choice in the matter. After all, you are the king."

"Sometimes that's unfortunate."

She glanced at him with a puzzled expression. "I hope I'm not being to rude by asking why that's the case."

"I sometimes wish I didn't have to be king. Life would be a lot less complicated if I wasn't, that's for sure." He paused and they walked down a staircase. He continued. "The positives usually outweigh the negatives. But at the moment…"

"At the moment?" She prompted, hoping he'd continue.

"At the moment the negatives are weighing heavily on my mind."

He pushed open the door to the courtyard, hoping that he hadn't said too much. There was something about Patricia that just made him want to tell her everything about him. _You just met her, _he chided himself.

But when he turned to look down at her, and she looked sweetly up at him, he realised that this was a girl that he might very well fall in love with if he wasn't careful.

Such a realisation should have put him on his guard and made him act colder toward her. But he didn't want to. He wanted to talk to her and to learn about her. He wanted her to learn about him, and he wanted her to help him. He wanted to help her as well. Perhaps he wanted to fall in love with her.

The thought struck him and he sucked in a deep breath. He met her eyes, which had filled with concern for him.

"I'm okay," he said. Whispered. She smiled back. He took her hand again and led her to one of the benches scattered around the courtyard. He sat down beside her.

"So, tell me more about yourself."

As she began to tell him the small, trivial things that made her unique, he glanced up at the castle. His gaze caught on a woman in one of the windows. He made out Susan looking down at him. Smiling. Grinning.

He turned his attention back to Patricia, who was going to tell him about her favourite colour.

"I love so many colours. I love grey. Storm clouds, mountains, and stone grey colours. I love brown, especially the brown of the hardwood floors in the castle, the brown of dirt, of horse's coats, of dead leaves, of pinecones, of leather, of…" She trailed off, looking sheepish and flushing slightly.

"Continue, please!"

"And I love so many more colours. I love the green of trees and grass and that olive-ey colour, the blue of the ocean and the sky on a cloudless day. I love the red of berries and the yellow of those little flowers that grow wild in the fields. I love the black of the ravens." She trailed off and seemed to become lost in her thoughts.

"Patricia?"

She snapped back to attention.

"If I may ask, what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, I was thinking about the colours."

"You like them all, do you not?"

"I love them all."

"Are you about to hit me with something really deep and thought-provoking?" He smiled at her, nearly sure that he was right.

She smiled reluctantly. "Yes. I was thinking that the colours relate to our personalities. Maybe our favourite colour says something about us. I could be wrong. What's your favourite colour?"

He paused. "I like grey, black, and green."

"I might be wrong about our favourite colours showing something about us… But I can relate the colours to our personalities." She paused.

"Please keep going." Edmund was curious to hear what she had to say.

"Please don't take offense at anything I say."

He shook his head. "I won't."

"Well, I can see yellow in you. Yellow for happiness. Red for passion. Blue for… wisdom? I have no idea. Green just fits you. I don't know why. It just does. Purple for royalty. Brown fits as well. So does grey." She took a breath. "And black. I see black in you. I see darkness in you. But I also see white. White for light. Light that will fill you up. The light wins in the end."

He looked at her in awe. He wasn't offended. She had gotten it right. And that fact surprised him. It seemed that he was to have no end of surprises that day.

"Wow. I think you got it." He smiled. "Do you want me to relate the colours to you?"

She nodded. "Yes, please."

He began with yellow, just as she had done. "Yellow is for happiness. But I somehow think you have more yellow in you than I do. Red for passion, and perhaps strength. I'm not sure what colour strength is. Blue for tranquility, which you seem to have more of than I could ever hope for myself. Purple fits with you. There's something about you that makes you seem superior." He could see that she was confused. "Not in a bad way. Far from it. Green for health and growth. Brown fits as well. Maybe your sweet personality has something to do with that." _You just called her personality sweet! Get a grip, Ed._ He noticed her looking down at her lap, and was that a hint of a blush? "Grey… Hmm." _Her eyes. _"I think that grey has a cold, majestic beauty about it. I think that that may relate to your personality. I don't quite know why I think that. Call it a gut feeling." _And now black. _"And here we come back to black. I see blackness in you, just like you said you saw it in me. It was something I noticed about you from the first. But the white is astoundingly bright. You're so good and pure. The white shines through the black, lessening it." _It's beautiful. _"And there's one more thing. You have gold in you too. I think that one barely needs an explanation. You are priceless and you seem to have a heart of gold. The heart of gold is at the centre of your being."

Patricia was rendered speechless. "I… uh… wow. Thanks."

"You're welcome." _I said too much, I said too much! _Edmund looked at her. _Perhaps I'm in more trouble than I thought. _He seemed to be very much on his way to being in love with her. _What now? _He tried to tell himself that he only just met her, but his heart wouldn't listen. _Maybe it's time to talk to Susan again._

**I hope you like it. I'm working on two stories (including this one) at the moment, but I'll try my very best to upload every day or every other day for the next week. Tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7 (Realisation)

He left Patricia by herself in the courtyard, after she assured him she would be okay. Then he walked inside the castle. He wandered through the corridors, trying to find Susan.

He found her- or rather, she found him- in the library.

"Ed? Is that you?" She peeked around the corner of a bookcase.

"There you are," he said, relieved.

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay."

She sank into a large chair in front of the dead fireplace. He remained standing, leaning against a bookcase.

"I saw you," he said, referring to when he'd been with Patricia and had seen Susan at the window.

"I know."

He paused, at a loss for words. He had no clue where he had been going with that statement. Thankfully, Susan saved him.

"You like her."

He couldn't deny it, so her only nodded. Then he burst out, "I'm being too forward. We've only just met."

"How strongly do you feel about her?"

"Very strongly. But _we've only just met!_"

"I know that, Ed. But sometimes our heads give us logic and our hearts just ignore it completely."

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I know."

"You know, she might be the one."

"I've thought about it," Edmund admitted.

"I hope that she's the one."

Ed looked at his sister in surprise. He didn't comment on her statement.

"I think she's scared."

"Of what? Of me?"

"No. Of love." Susan looked at him.

"Su, are you sure it's not too soon?"

"Perhaps. I think she likes you, though."

"Su…"

"I used to hear stories of love at first sight… Of an instant connection. Of a tingle whenever you touched the one who was made for you." She tilted her head to the side. "I never imagined that they could be true, but looking at you and Patricia, I think they might be." She smiled.

Ed digested this information. A half-smile slid over his face. "Su, you weren't supposed to say this. You were supposed to be the voice of reason. You were supposed to enforce what my head has been telling me. That it's too soon. But you didn't. You just told me what my heart has been telling me."

"And what, in your own words, has your heart been telling you?"

"That she could be the one. That I could very easily fall in love with her. That I might already be falling. And there's nothing I can do."

Susan chuckled. "I know you, Ed. I agree with all of that." She stopped and met his eyes. "I know that you keep on saying that you've only just met. I hate to admit it, but the statement does have validity."

"So what should I do?"

"I think you should just get to know her. Talk to her. Tell her about you. Let her tell you about herself. I know that you can trust her. You can_ tell_ that she's an honest person. And don't ignore your feelings. Don't pretend that they don't exist. Because they do. Just continue on and see where you end up."

Ed smiled down at his sister. "You have the best advice. Thank you."

"Your welcome." She stood up gracefully. "You know, for a king, you are remarkably busy."

He caught the sarcasm and smirked. "There's nothing going on at the moment that needs handling. Pete's dealing with a few letters, and otherwise Narnia is running normally. So there's really not a lot to be doing at the moment."

"I thought you still have things to do."

He shrugged. "Not really. Only a few." He reached out and tweaked her nose. "I have to meet with your latest suitor one of these days."

A slight blush graced her cheeks and she remained silent.

"I love you, Su." He hugged her, and she returned it happily.

"And I love you, Ed."

He released her and she walked out of the library.

He stood there for a few more minutes before deciding to go down to the map room. He walked out of the door and ran straight into Patricia. _Again. _

"I'm sorry, Miss…" he smirked as he corrected himself. "I'm sorry, Patricia."

She gave a funny grimace that seemed more directed at herself before apologising as well.

"This seems to be a regular occurrence." He grinned down at her.

"Yes. I apologise for that." She looked up at him and smiled.

She accidentally met his eyes. She hadn't intended to. She had to be careful. And so she looked away again quickly.

He cleared his throat. "So, where are you going?"

"I was wandering around without any real destination," she replied. "Where were you headed, Your Majesty?"

"Edmund," he corrected quickly. She nodded and he continued. "I was going to the map room. If you wish to accompany me, you may."

He made it sound as though she would be doing him a favour by going with him.

"I think I could manage," she said lightly.

**Okay, shorter chapter now. I have to thank the people who have read my story. I also have to thank VanillaBreeze19 for giving me ideas for the story so far and for supporting me. Thanks!**  
**In the next chapter we should see Ed talking to Peter. Hope you enjoyed so far.**


	8. Chapter 8 (In the Map Room)

The maps were spread out over the tables. Edmund was fascinated. The old maps always kept their appeal, no matter how many times he visited them. He ran his fingers over a map of Narnia carefully, looking for something new, even though he was sure he'd already discovered everything there was to find. His finger stopped at Cair Paravel, and memories washed over him. He remembered the coronation. He remembered his first days in the castle, when he'd been lost and confused. He remembered the feelings of amazement and of awe that had slammed into him when he'd first seen the castle. The feeling that everything was going to be okay.

He looked at Patricia, who was standing next to him, and a feeling of peace washed over him. He felt the same feeling that he'd felt all those years ago when he'd seen Cair Paravel for the first time. He felt that everything would turn out fine. And when she turned to look at him, he could see it reflected in her eyes. Everything would be fine.

Patricia looked up at him and smiled. She knew that everything would be okay. She'd known it since the beginning. He felt it too, she knew that.

She turned her attention back to the maps. "Can you tell me more about these maps and the places on them?"

Edmund pointed to Cair Paravel. "We're here."

Patricia rolled her eyes at his teasing tone. "No way," she said sarcastically.

He smiled and let his finger travel over the map. "I'll start from the beginning, as I remember it. This is the lamppost at Lantern Waste. These are my first memories of Narnia."

"What about before Lantern Waste?" Patricia asked, curious.

He got a faraway look in his eyes. "I'm not sure. I can't remember. I wasn't born in Narnia. I came from another world… I remember a war. Different than Beruna. I remember a house in the countryside. I remember a room with a wardrobe… But otherwise, nothing. Out of all of my family members, I think Lucy remembers more of those days. But I can't separate fact from fiction anymore. I don't even know if my memories are real or if my brain has fabricated them. I've accepted that I am now a Narnian and that I am never returning to wherever I came from."

"Does that make you sad?"

He paused and looked down at her. "No. It used to, but I love Narnia, and the thought of leaving breaks my heart."

She smiled. "Narnia is better because of you and your siblings."

He smiled too, but when he looked down Patricia felt some of the magic of the moment disappear.

She turned her attention back to the maps as well.

"After Lantern Waste we travelled to a small cave, which is here-" He pointed to a spot on the map, "-and then to this place. Beaver's Dam."

He told her about the old days. He told her of his actions. He told her about the betrayals and the battles. She learned a lot about him. There were times when she cried for him, and there were times when she laughed with him.

And as Edmund pulled out drawings which he'd done of the castle that they stood in, she realised that she was probably in love with him. She thought that it was funny how she didn't care at all.

**Shorter chapter this time. I'm probably going to be a little longer uploading chapters from now on, as I'm a lot busier now.**

**In the next chapter we'll see Edmund having a conversation with Peter, and we'll meet Susan's suitor. **


	9. Chapter 9 (Talk to Peter, and Dinner)

"Hello."

Edmund looked up and saw Peter walking into the room. "Hey," he replied.

The maps were still spread out all over the tables, but Patricia had left with Susan a while ago.

"How are you doing?" Peter leaned against a table and looked at the maps.

"Okay."

"That's good."

"How are you? Busy?"

Peter chuckled. "Yep. Although it's not as bad at the moment."

"I'd figured that out. If it was busy, I would have been a lot busier than I am currently."

You've been slacking off recently," Peter joked.

Ed grinned. "And I'm loving it."

"I bet you are."

They stood there in silence for a moment.

Then, "So, I've been talking to Susan…"

Edmund looked at his brother, who had a smirk on his face.

"She told me more about this Patricia."

"I bet she did."

"What would you like to tell me?"

"What would you like me to tell you?"

Peter smiled. "Tell me about her."

"She's nice. She pretty, no, beautiful. She's so sweet even though she's been through a lot. She's amazing. She reminds me of myself."

"I met her again today, and this time I actually spoke to her for long enough to get an idea of her character."

Ed looked at him expectantly.

"She seems to be everything you say."

Ed nodded, but didn't reply. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Peter looking at him.

"What's up, Ed?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe that. What's up?"

"I'm not too sure, Pete."

"Is it Patricia?"

He hesitated before answering. "Yes. What did Susan tell you?"

"That you liked her."

"Really? I think _love _her is closer."

"Huh. You just met her. Isn't it a bit fast?"

"That's what I thought. Su says to just go with the flow and see how things turn out. She told me that ignoring my feelings isn't a good idea, and that I should listen to my heart."

"I think she's right." Peter stopped. "Do you think that I could meet her tonight at dinner or something similar? Luke's coming too."

"Luke?"

"Su's suitor."

"Really? He has a name?"

"You have your head in the clouds, don't you? Everyone knows his name except for you."

Ed smirked. "Okay, so his name's Luke. I'll talk to Patricia. Or I'll get Susan to. She might be better at it than me. She might interpret it the wrong way coming from me."

"The wrong way?"

Ed ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what I mean. I'm confused. Do you have any advice?"

"Look, I have to say that I agree with Susan. Just let things play out."

"Really?"

"Yes. I know you very well, Ed."

"Su said the same thing."

"She knows you differently. She's a female, and so she sees you differently than I see you."

"What do you see, then?"

"I see you as an equal. I think Su sees you like that too, but differently. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah."

"I see that you're confused, and I understand in a different way than Susan does, because I'm also male."

"I think you're kind of repeating yourself here." Ed smirked.

"Probably. I'm not too good at the whole 'speaking' thing. But if you ever need to talk, come and find me."

"I can see why I'm the diplomat."

Peter chuckled at Ed's remark. "And look, I suppose I'll find out more about her at dinner tonight. I'll be able to tell you more about what I think after that."

"Thanks. And if I ever need to talk, I will come and find you. The same for you, okay Pete?"

"Yep."

Ed started to gather up the maps.

"I'll go and find Susan and ask her to find Patricia."

"Oh, and Pete? Is it dress up or casual?"

Pete grinned. ""Casual. But don't worry, there'll be opportunities for you to dress up. There's some sort of a ball coming up."

Ed groaned. "Thanks a lot."

He heard Peter laughing as he walked out of the door.

Dinner crept up very quickly. So had nervousness. Patricia stood in front of Susan, wearing a pretty dress, but still casual.

"You look very nice." Susan smiled.

"My stomach doesn't feel nice."

"Are you a bit nervous?"

"Yes."

Susan gave her an understanding look. "It's fine. You'll be okay once you sit down."

She nodded.

"Trish, we're very nice." Susan's voice held amusement.

"I know. Thank you." She gave Susan a hug, feeling comfortable enough to do so.

"You might not see it, but I'm nervous too."

Patricia looked at the queen in surprise. "You?"

"Yes. My latest suitor, Luke, is coming to dinner as well. He's the first suitor who I've really liked, and I'm anxious to see what my family will think."

"I'm sure it will all turn out okay in the end."

"I know it will," Susan said. Then she patted her hair self-consciously. "How do I look?"

Patricia chuckled. "You look incredible, as always."

"Thanks. Looks like we both need a bit of a confidence booster."

"Well, nice clothing always does that," Patricia said.

They shared a smile and walked to the dining room together.

Susan, Lucy, and Patricia entered the dining room. The three men stood near the door, waiting for the women. They bowed slightly to the women as they entered. Peter stood nearest. He embraced his two sisters and kissed Patricia's hand. She smiled and gave a small curtsey.

Edmund was next. He too embraced his sisters and kissed Patricia's hand. She felt a small jab inside, because she'd secretly wanted a hug too.

Then the three continued on to Susan's famous suitor. Luke. He kissed Lucy's hand, and then Susan's. Then he came face to face with Patricia.

She looked up at him and took a step backward. She gasped.

"Miss, is there something wrong?" He looked at her with concerned eyes.

Edmund came up next to her and gently supported her. "Patricia, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost."

She blinked and took a deep breath. "I'm fine."

Everybody continued to look at her with concern.

"Trust me." She smiled.

"What did I do?" The unknown prince asked her.

"I'm sorry. You remind me of someone. I think it's my father. You have eyes like him. It took me by surprise."

"That's a relief. I thought it was my hair!" The man laughed and Patricia smiled. "It's funny," he continued. "I've often been told that I have my _mother's _eyes."

Patricia couldn't help but smile at this man. His happiness was contagious, and he seemed to light up the entire room.

She sat down between Susan and Edmund.

She leant over to Susan. "Everybody says he likes to quote poetry."

Susan rolled her eyes. "No. That's not true. He likes poetry well enough, but he doesn't quote it."

Patricia shared a smile with Susan and turned her focus back to the table.

Her mind wandered. Luke was very nice. She liked him a lot. Perhaps that was just the resemblance to her father she thought she saw in him. His eyes reminded her so much of him. She wondered where his mother was. The woman who had the same eyes as her father. Her mind filled with thoughts of lost cousins, and she smiled. It was impossible. The only lost family member she had was her brother.

Her gaze wandered to Luke, and she looked at him, intrigued. Silly thoughts of brothers and lost family continued to fill her brain throughout dinner.

She finally leaned over and whispered to Edmund, "Who _is_ he?"

Thankfully, by this stage, Peter had stood up and told everyone that they were free to leave, or that they could stay and talk. However, he had to leave, as he had something to attend to. He'd asked Lucy to come with him and help him. Patricia had heard Peter talking of _Tumnus _as he'd walked away with Lucy.

Edmund looked like he was going to talk to her, but then Susan stood up.

"Ed, do you mind if Luke and I leave?"

Edmund eyed her carefully. "Okay," he said hesitantly.

"We'll be in the library if you're looking for us. Luke was going to find some books to recommend to me."

Ed smiled at Susan. "That's fine."

However, he shot a warning glance at Luke as the two left the room. Luke's face became serious and he nodded.

Edmund turned back to her, satisfied. "I think he's fine."

She smiled. "I think so too. But who _is _he?"

"I noticed you looking at him." He turned in his chair slightly to face her and she saw his eyes fill with concern. "Are you okay? You looked shell-shocked."

She nodded. "The resemblance to my father was strong. It's the eyes."

He nodded and reached for her hand. Her gaze shot to his and he held it. She felt her face grow warm and she looked down. But she didn't tug her hand away.

"I suppose I was a bit confused. My thoughts kept shifting to my brother." Her shoulders drooped. "I guess that I hoped that maybe _he _could be my brother. But that's not possible."

"He's from another country. I hate to dash your hopes, but I'm afraid that you might be right. He's not your brother. Peter and I looked into his background before meeting him."

"Is that normal? I've never heard of that being done before."

"I think it might be something I've picked up from my former life. But I can't be sure." He focused his attention back onto her thoughts. "These ghosts keep coming back to haunt us. I know for myself that that's true. And I can see it in you as well."

"I know he's alive." Her voice dropped to a whisper.

He looked at her and she saw a deep compassion written on his face. "I hope for your sake that he is."

"Me too."

"Can I do anything?" His voice held a note of desperation.

"I'm not sure."

"What's his name?"

She closed her eyes and tried to compose herself. "Emmerson. And I wouldn't be able to tell you what last name he goes by."

"What surname do you go by?"

"James."

"Patricia James. Emmerson James. They sound nice."

"I've always thought so."

"What other surname could your brother go by?"

"I suppose my mother's surname, which was Perry."

He blinked and she smiled. "I know, it's unusual."

"So Emmerson James or Emmerson Perry?"

"Yes. But he could use many other names. He might not even call himself Emmerson anymore."

"Where is his last known position?"

"I received a letter years ago. However, he was still living quite close at the time. He told me he was leaving and that one day we would meet again. I couldn't tell you where it came from. All I know is that it was close."

"I'll try my hardest to find him."

"Thank you."

He stood up, still holding her hand.

"Where shall we go?"

"I'm not sure."

"Shall we just walk?"

She nodded.

**I haven't uploaded for a while. I'm working on more chapters for both this story and _Heroes Need Rescuing Too._ I hope you like this chapter.**

**I'm a bit stuck on what should happen next. A kiss? Or do they just talk?**

**I was thinking that Peter should talk to Edmund again, and that he might also talk to Patricia. I might also go inside the lives of some other characters and hear their thoughts (like Lucy, for example.) **

**Please let me know what you think! (Otherwise I'll just write whatever seems to fit my mood). **

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10 (Courtyard)

**Sorry for being so long with this chapter. It was half-completed for a while, but I only just got around to finishing it. I was busy... school, travel... **

**Thanks for reading!**

Edmund tried to be entertaining, but his mind was far from the present moment.

He was thinking about Patricia's brother. He thought the names sounded familiar. But he wasn't sure where from.

"Are you okay?" Patricia's voice startled him out of his trance.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just distracted." He offered an apologetic smile.

She nodded and he drifted off into thought again. Ideas bounced around inside his head. However, none really stuck. Except for one, which said that he had overheard the name somewhere.

"Where would you like to go?" Patricia asked him.

He wasn't sure. "Outside, maybe? Where would you like to go?"

"Outside sounds good. I could use some fresh air."

_The tavern! _The idea struck Edmund as he and Patricia walked outside into the courtyard. He had heard the name – or something similar – years before in a tavern.

He felt as if a weight had been lifted from him. He had somewhere to start an investigation now. He tucked the information away for later and turned his attention to the woman with him.

"I think I've come down from the clouds now," he said, looking down at Patricia.

She smiled up at him. "That's good."

"You're very special, do you know that?" The words spilled from Edmund's mouth before he had processed what he was saying. He watched as a blush appeared on her face and she looked down at the floor.

"Thank you." She seemed to be at a loss for words.

"And of course, I'm very special too," he joked, breaking the moment. She glanced up and giggled.

"Of course," she agreed, then turned her attention back to the floor.

Edmund gazed at her in admiration. He knew that he was in love with her. There was no way he could deny it now. She was beautiful, inside and out.

The words accidently slid out of his mouth. It turned out that he had no control over what he said tonight. "You're beautiful."

She slowed and looked up at him again. Her eyes turned soft and a slight smile hovered on her lips. "Thank you."

He stopped them both and he took her other hand in his. She faced him and looked up at him. He heard her breath catch in her throat, and he smiled gently.

"I think I'm in love with you."

She looked shocked at his proclamation. It was about what he had expected from her. He didn't know how she was going to respond after that.

It was Ed's turn to be shocked. "I think I might love you too." Her voice was a whisper.

"Really?" He murmured.

"Really."

His gaze dropped down to her lips. He couldn't help it.

Her mouth opened slightly at a quick intake of air. He looked up and their stares collided.

"Your eyes are beautiful," he smiled.

"Yours are brown. I love brown." She sounded breathless.

His smile grew. Her blush grew. His desire to kiss her grew.

It grew stronger and stronger until it was overpowering.

His eyes dropped to her lips again. This time she looked down at his as well.

Hesitation hung heavily in the air. He knew that maybe he shouldn't… but he so desperately wanted – needed – to kiss her.

"Can I kiss you?" He murmured. She nodded.

His arm curled around her and drew her closer. His other hand reached up to cup her face. She looked into his eyes. In her eyes he saw something tender. Affection?

Love?

Her hands came up and to rest on his chest. His pulse leapt. He angled his head down and started to move his lips closer to hers.

She closed the distance between them, and their lips met.

The moment was sweet. It was full of love and hope.

He caressed her cheek with his thumb and deepened the kiss.

Her hands moved until her arms were around his shoulders. The next thing he knew, her hands were in his hair. Tingles raced down his spine and one of his arms snaked around her waist, holding her tightly.

Patricia pulled away, breathless. She was completely blown away. She hadn't had any thought that he would kiss her. But she'd welcomed it.

Because she was probably in love.

The darkness was a blanket surrounding them. It was comforting, and it brought them closer together. Edmund's arms wrapped around Patricia's form, and she leaned into his embrace.

"Was that okay?" Edmund whispered into her ear.

She nodded.

"Good." He was worried that maybe he had crossed a line. He didn't want to hurt her in any way. He hoped she knew that.

"I don't want to hurt you."

She looked up at him, a confused look appearing on her face. "What?"

"I don't want to hurt you or make you uncomfortable. Please tell me if I ever do."

She nodded again. "It doesn't seem like you will. You seem perfect."

He snorted softly. "You know I'm not."

"You made mistakes. But _now…_"

"I'm still not perfect. I sometimes have issues controlling my anger. I have trouble showing vulnerability… Would you like me to keep going?"

"Would you like to?"

"It might do me good."

"You show vulnerability with me."

He smiled. "You're different. Special."

He leaned in again, hoping for another kiss. She smiled and tilted her head back.

"Edmund!" Lucy's frantic voice shattered the moment.

They broke apart quickly, although Ed grabbed her hand.

"I'm here, Lu!" He called back.

Lucy burst through the doors, a lantern swinging from her hand. Her face was white.

"Ed, come quick. Now!"


End file.
